The present invention relates to a window display arrangement and particularly to an arrangement for illuminating images displayed in the windows of business and retail premises. Illumination of images displayed in business and retail premises' windows enhances their appearance thereby drawing the attention of passers by to the images so that they serve as an improved form of advertising.
Previously window displays with illuminated images have used spotlights or ceiling mounted lights to illuminate the images by reflecting light off the images. However, this requires that the images are not flush with the window which can lead to unsightly multiple reflections and uneven illumination. Lightboxes which hang from the ceiling or are supported on the ground have also been provided previously. However, such an arrangement requires that the images are not flush with the window, so the images are not in the best position for viewing from outside the window. Further, they are bulky in size and take up space in a window display area. Furthermore, they are not adapted to allow easy changing of the images and are generally constructed to contain one image only.